


Should've Known

by Sophieistrash



Category: Video Blogging RPF, eboys - Fandom
Genre: Alex and James are only briefly mentioned, Apologies for my mistakes in advance, Denial, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, George is a power bottom, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, I promise the fic itself is not bad, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Third Person, Sleep Calls, Sleepy Cuddles, So many kisses, The OCs are not important either lol, eboys, half decent at least, i said what i said, it can be skipped, no beta we die like men, so many cuddles, the smut is very brief, they are so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieistrash/pseuds/Sophieistrash
Summary: Will brings George to a secondary school reunion as his boyfriend even though they are just buddies that may have hooked up in the past.In a nutshell: two idiots circle around each other with too much sexual tension between them, then slowly realize that maybe, just maybe cuddling and doing cutesy stuff together is not so bad and could potentially be beneficial in the long run.
Relationships: George Andrew/Will Lenney
Kudos: 18





	Should've Known

**Author's Note:**

  * For [L_C_Weary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_C_Weary/gifts).



> Hello everyone, this is a work of fiction which was created out of boredom. I'm in no way suggesting that these boys had ever been or will be in a relationship. I will take this down if any of them state that they are uncomfortable with shipping :) 
> 
> The smut scene is short and easily skippable btw. (it starts when they get back to the Airbnb)
> 
> P.S: I was talking to the wonderful @L_C_Weary about overused but amazing prompts in fics and that's how this piece was born. So thank you for the idea, once again <3

The tone Will approached him with should’ve been the first red flag. His whole countenance screamed trouble, his shoulders were too tense, his lips set in a thin line before he painted a cautious smile atop them. _George should’ve known_ better. His friend was as transparent as a freshly cleaned fish tank, yet – he let him right in and heard him out without hesitation. 

“G-dog –“

“Don’t ever call me that again, I swear to god…” The shorter of the duo interrupted his Geordie companion with a hand held up in the air, smile lines alluring below his eyes.

The nickname stuck around from an early second channel video and George hadn’t been able to get rid of it since. It didn’t bother him in reality, he was just teasing per usual, the slight tension never welcomed in his flat. Even though small talk wasn’t something that they usually did Will opened with chitchat about the weather and Eboys podcast recording dates.

 _George should’ve known_ something was up.

Will nodded timidly in acknowledgement instead of fighting back, the space between their knees on the couch near non-existent. Weird.

“Right, okay… So basically, I have this stupid secondary school reunion in a week, right? Some of my mates I still talk to will be there of course, so I’m not really phased by it but – I sort of forgot that I told the organizer lass that I would bring a plus one when she asked ages ago.”

George followed along only letting out a hum of acknowledgement to show his attention was fully captured. However, even with the signal to continue Will paused and lifted his gaze away from his counterpart seemingly in search for words. He was cautious and slow with his speech; it was a miracle how George still didn’t begin to grow wholly suspicious. This type of behaviour screamed oddness and alarm from the brunette, yet the blonde just stared at him blankly until he gave up his vow of silence. 

With a deep sigh the earthly green gaze met an ocean blue pair of eyes. “You see, I had a girlfriend back then and now – now I have no one to bring.”

“Well, tell the planner you won’t need that extra seat, then.” George quipped the first logical thought that came to mind.

It was only fair. Less mouths to feed, less people to mingle with. The younger of the two failed to see a problem here. He himself hated these kinds of events anyways. They were about showing off and desperately trying to prove old acquaintances that you actually managed to do something with your life. He reckoned, the ones who were sound people kept in touch anyways so why was such a huge hustle necessary to meet the rest that didn’t matter.

A low chuckle arose from behind Will’s anxiously bitten lips, the man shook his head with a ridiculed smile. “She is the biggest tosser I’ve ever met along with her possy of pretentious twats, there’s no way I’m going to be the imbecile who goes alone.”

The shorter boy stifled a giggle at the creative names Will chose to describe his past classmates with and straightened his back as he weighed his options about an intelligent reply. He could’ve sworn traditionally people didn’t bring their significant others to such gatherings… He voiced his thoughts about the problem aloud, hands tucked underneath his thighs. Being so confident with his loophole, George’s smile faltered at Will’s scoff and shaking head.

“What? Tell me I’m wrong. Who wants to see the annoying partners of an equally annoying lot? Aren’t them enough on their own?”

The logic was flawless. This wasn’t a wedding or anything of the sort but an event where old ‘friends’ reunited. New faces didn’t have to be brought into it, surely.

Will’s timidity finally eased up; his grin reached his eyes at last.

“You’re right. I don’t want to either, trust me, it’s just that the other fellas suggested it and since you know I was happily committed with one of the most amazing people I’ve ever met when it happened, I reckoned it would be class.”

“So, you wanted to show her off, huh?”

“Kinda.” Will shrugged then waved the idea off with an afterthought. “No, I’d say I just thought maybe it would be more bearable with someone who’d make fun of those stuck-up wankers with me.”

“Right, but you said some of your real mates will be there.”

“Exactly. With their lasses and fellas.”

“Okay, fine I get why you’re upset now. I’m sorry.” George offered with a small apologetic smile.

There was not much he could do about this. It was not like he knew supermodels or stand-up comedians that he could call and ask to be Will’s date. But then why did he come to him about this?

“Yeah, um so I came up with a – an alternative solution for this.”

Okay so he just came here to rant, that’s fine, they were close, George obviously didn’t mind.

“Would you…”

“Would I what?”

“Pretend to be my boyfriend? Just for one night, I promise. I know this might be too much to ask especially this abruptly, but I just thought that we’ve known each other for a long time and you understand my humour, hatred for the show-offs… You could ravish about my incredible looks, charming personality, unmistakably incredible work ethic, plus we’ve literally shagged before so it wouldn’t be that big of a stretch –“

Although the ask might’ve taken George off guard, his friend’s rambling was adorable really. A tad cocky at the end perhaps and it surely would’ve gone on longer if the younger man didn’t interrupt him but the fact that he thought about him was touching enough to cease the avalanche of words. Also, George didn’t have to be reminded of that last part. It was a one-time thing, a great mistake, divine even but never again. That part of their lives was sealed in a metaphorical envelope, covered in dust, and hidden from unsuspecting eyes. They were fine with it, though. With the lack of romantic emotions behind the excursion both parties agreed that they were better of as mates. No feelings were hurt, no egos scarred in the process.

“Fine.” George cleared his throat, arms crossed as he waited for a reaction.

A few more outstanding qualities listed silently, Will’s voice died down while he comprehended George’s statement. “Hold up, really?”

Astonishment and shock described the taller’s expression the best, the other gulped at the realization how sudden his agreement happened to be. In concealment of that feigned eagerness, not so keen on giving Will the wrong idea, George backtracked a bit. 

“I mean – do I get free food?”

A quick nod then a giddy “Yeah.”

“And drinks?”

“Technically no but I will pay for them if that’s what it will take for you to give me a confident yes.” _You stingy bastard_.

Contemplating with tirades of reasons how this could go horribly shoved into the back of his mind George tried one last thing. “I – doesn’t she know that you wanted to bring a girlfriend?”

“No, I think I said partner, plus one or something.” Will shook his head for emphasis with a wave of his hand. “And if not, I highly doubt that anyone remembers.”

“Okay.” George nodded again, more assured this time.

Just two friends playing pretend. Nothing could go wrong, right? It was not like Will asked him specifically with ulterior motives to revive sparks that were never present to begin with. 

“Okay?” the brunette’s pitch lifted disbelievingly an octave higher.

This shouldn’t have gone that smoothly.

“I guess I can do it.”

Will anticipated at least an hour of convincing or a list of bribes before George would even look his way.

“Really?” He blinked owlishly at the younger still in incredulity.

Was George seriously willing to do this for him?

“Yeah, but we, um have to set some boundaries and discuss the details of our ‘relationship’.” George explained slowly, clearly a tad flustered about a hypothetical intimate partnership between them.

Of course, he was a wee agitated, they didn’t work like that. Will was the guy whom he discussed love interests and held drinking contests with, not the one whom he longed for.

“Of course.” Will agreed fervently. “Nothing to make either of us uncomfortable.”

That was a given. He contacted George out of convenience and not to stir things up after all. 

“Good.” George mirrored his friend’s tiny smile, knees tucked to his chest he sighed, a million thoughts running through his mind.

He was going to be Will’s trophy boy. Correction, his source of friendly banter as a feign significant other.

The time to let it all sink in was not nearly enough and the brunette was already talking again. To be fair, George momentarily forgot that he was still there, first off.

“But uh, George, there’s one more thing.”

“What?”

“It’s in Newcastle and I booked and Airbnb because I didn’t want to wake my parents in the middle of the night.”

“That’s fine, I guess.”

At least they didn’t have to drive back to London in the dead of night. That was nice.

“So, when exactly is it?”

~

They settled on the following: they have been together for fifteen months after three long years of friendship and pining. The way they met and the things they knew about one another weren’t changed, only slightly tweaked with cutesy details such as the addition of a dreamy holiday they shared where they totally didn’t go with two more of their mates… Holding hands was obligatory, gentlemanly gestures such as pulling out chairs and opening doors were mandated as well, kisses on cheeks of foreheads were fine too. Selling the act was going to be effortless. Easy even with their numerous shared memories they had managed to create throughout years of friendship.

This is how the ‘couple’ ended up exchanging a few last words before they exited Will’s car and walked up to the feared restaurant.

“You ready?” The local boy inquired, with an attempt to subtly give his friend one final once over over the console.

George repressed the urge to roll his eyes at both the question and the action then asked back. “Are you?”

“Eh, you already know the answer for that.” Will sighed and climbed out of the vehicle, crossed over to George’s side and helped him get out like a true cavalier would.

“Thank you, good sir.” George chuckled as he took his hand, letting himself be pulled up.

They never let go. Fingers linked together, the boys fell into comfortable silence, steps aligned George stole a glance from his fake date. He never quite noted how much Will actually towered over him. Sure, it was noticeable when they hugged or stood together filming but this – from this close George could do nothing but blink and be guided as he marvelled at the fact.

“What’s on your mind?”

“Hm?” As soon as the dark blonde hummed his friend’s words registered and brought him back to the present. “Nothing, just mentally preparing for the night.”

“Right.”

~

The night wasn’t horrible per se. Will’s friends were nice, louder than needed yet not obnoxiously when you were among them. They never bet an eye when the fellow Geordie showed up in a button down with a petite blonde boy on his arm, simply took the latter in as one of their own.

George laughed along while they reminisced about school trips, adolescent mischief and embarrassing stories from house parties or day drinking in sketchy parks. Despite being able to relate to most instances, it was intriguing to learn more about his ‘date’s’ past. Will only scarcely mentioned tales of broken wrists, twisted ankles and leaking kegs, no wonder why George found himself craving more about the other creator.

“Wait, you never told me that!” The blonde exclaimed, two shots down he was less reserved by the minute.

Will’s iconic guffaws engulfed him along with the mentioned lad’s right palm atop his own left knee, the brunette was hardly able to get out his rebuttal between laughs. “I had a good reason not to!”

Cheeks rosy from slight intoxication the pair locked eyes, grins wide, gazes fond. Out of friendship, evidently. The moment passed as quick as it arrived, their attentions were averted when the main course was placed before them and a glass was tapped with a knife from a different table.

“Oh no, did she seriously prepare a speech?” A ginger guy, George vaguely remembered – Nick was it – whispered, which earned many understanding faint groans from the people around them.

Will sighed as well, ready to commentate on every little detail he could through the painful experience.

“Hello, everyone –“

The rest was toned out for the most part to the fake couple. George had to nudge Will every now and then to lower his voice when he breathed his remarks a tad too loud directly into the blue-eyed boy’s ear.

“She could try and take her sass down a notch at first before she talks about doing this in five years again, Christ.”

George hummed in acknowledgement, the stare of a handful of scrutinizing adults from the central table burning into the side of his head whilst he turned to agree with Will.

“Should’ve waited with the toast until dessert – or forever.” He chuckled, corners of his mouth lifting proudly as a tipsy Will covered his own mouth to muffle his own sound of amusement.

..

An arm was lazily thrown over the shorter’s shoulder about two hours into the gathering, the boys were doing a fantastic job at selling that they had feelings for each other.

“So, George, have you been introduced to the parents yet?”

Before the addressee could speak, Will shifted to face the inquirer. “No – uh, we’re not staying with them, so we haven’t had to chance, no.”

“That’s a shame, it’s clear how well you two fit together. I reckon they would approve.”

What in the world? _Remember, you are supposed to be in love with him_.

The dark blonde had never lowered a lifted eyebrow this rapidly in his life.

 _They think you are his better half, dumbass_ ; he scolded himself mentally while uttering “T-thanks” with a sheepish smile.

“Cheers, Lily. Maybe I will, we are staying for a couple of days so who know what will happen. Right, _babe_?”

“Sure, _darling_.”

Will wanted to let some of them in on their not so little secret, however; that would’ve been too much of a fuss with all the partners attending so he settled with his closest friend, Eddy.

…

“Mate, you could’ve fooled us with this one.” Eddy clapped him on the back as the two waited at the bar for their penultimate round of drinks, having excused themselves from the group for refreshments, away from the awkward topic.

“What’d you mean?”

“Lily was right is what I mean. You two would make a fantastic pair.”

Will drummed his fingertips a notch harder on the counter. “You serious?”

“Yeah. And you obviously had good reason to bring him not anyone else.” The suggestive tone Eddy sported could’ve pissed his friend off if it didn’t come from him.

“Nah, he’s just one of my best mates is all.” The online entrepreneur shrugged, thankful that the bartended was great at their job and finished with their beverages.

“Sure, fella, sure…”

That comment kept resurfacing in Will’s mind even during the Uber ride back to their rented place till they slumped down onto the sofa, both having too much energy to get ready for bed yet.

“You were amazing tonight.”

“Don’t say it like that.” George scoffed between giggles with the roll of his eyes, stretching his arms above his head.

Will joined in on with the cackles, head thrown back onto the headrest, gaze lingering on George through squinted eyelids.

“No – seriously, mate. No one doubted us for a second.”

The high of the successful night was yet to wear down and so did the effect of their alcohol intake, George didn’t hesitate for a second to drop his cheek onto Will’s inviting shoulder. The brunette pulled him closer by the waist just as carelessly as if it were second nature to him, other hand tangled in fair curly strands.

“Why did we agree to hang out with Eddy and the two girls again?”

“Because you love me.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

George sat up so fast Will could barely register the movement and a fierce look locked onto his.

“Don’t tempt me.” The younger warned with a determined index finger prodding at the brunette’s chest.

“Aight, fella, who am I to piss off the great G-dog.”

Icy blues narrowed, George stood his ground as the duo subconsciously overwrote the basic definition of comfortable personal space. “Will –“

“Yes, darling?” Long eyelashes batted Will’s sincere expression couldn’t hold on for long before it became a sneer.

He was toying with him. Trying to get under his skin until George broke and erupted like a volcano that had never quite reached dormancy.

“I detest you.”

“Oh no, you don’t.” George could feel the words breathed onto his mouth “You really don’t.”

Then the burning pressure of soft lips frivolous against his own numbed his brain. Dainty fingers scrunched up lavish fabric of a cream-coloured shirt, his own began to feel too tight. Will’s tempo was rough, he pulled the smaller man onto his lap without a hitch, kiss never ceasing. George got into a more relaxed straddling position, chin angled to deepen the exchange. Neither of their heads ever felt emptier than it did then, one track mind keen on feeling the other up, heat feverishly mingling between their bodies. The Malibu tasted sweet on Will’s tongue, mixed in with George’s bitter gin-tonic, he was uncertain where he began and where his friend ended.

Cold fingertips climbed under George’s sweater, the contrast between temperatures caused a shiver to run down his spine, he searched for more warmth immediately. Stomachs lined up Will’s palms slipped into black jeans pockets then settled on narrow hips as George held onto his friend’s shoulders for balance.

Adrenaline pumping through their veins, the dark blonde came up for air just to get immediately pulled back for a prolonged peck. George drew back once more then instantly traced Will’s sharp jaw with his mouth, descending down his neck, he popped the top two buttons of his Ralph Lauren to have better access to the other man’s collar.

“George –“

“Hm?”

The thought died the second it surfaced with a flick of a tongue and the unpleasant strain of sharp teeth tearing into milky skin. Pleasure took overpowered pain as if it weren’t even there to begin with, Will’s concerns about this being a mistake vanished just the same. The older of the duo couldn’t help himself but roll his hips up coaxing a groan to be emitted into his collarbone from his partner who shifted in response to recreate the movement. Lips collided once again, dancing together hastily, soon enough gleaming chests met without two layers of offending textile. Shirts discarded on the floor a strong grip sheathed the bottom of George’s upper thighs, Will leaned forward and ushered the other to lock his legs around him properly before the dirty blonde got lifted of the couch.

Giggling to himself the blue-eyed boy tucked his chin in the crook of Will’s neck and held onto him tight, all four limbs secure like koala on bamboo. His mirth didn’t last long, though. Naked back aligned with a chilly hallway wall made George tremble, he extended a determined hand to cup Will’s jaw and close the distance between them once more, the former toyed with the latter’s lower lip between his own whilst blood rushed south.

“No offence mate –“ George mumbled between slower, lazy kisses – he was getting impatient, alright ?“ but I don’t think you have the strength to do me here. So can we hurry up and –“

Will scowled at him for a second, teasing tone noted as playful yet frustrating. He traced the blonde’s wrists, that were intertwined behind his head, with his fingers then pushed him closer to the frosty surface from core strength alone and pinned his arms above curly locks. George whined into his mouth from the multiplied sensation, friction electric due to grinding motions.

“You can’t wait, can you?” The taller drawled and let his friend’s legs be rooted firmly to the floor again to the other’s dismay.

He kissed away the small pout that was formed before him in the meantime then grabbed George’s hand to lead him into the bedroom.

~

The back of George’s knees just about hit the mattress, having stepped out of his boxers milliseconds earlier the sheets were soft against his skin. He pulled Will down with him, they fell into the bedding together in a flurry of caresses and exploratory touches, lips red from excessive pressure in the symphony of teeth and tongue. 

“You still okay with this?” Geordie accent subdued the owner of the voice inquired a thumb gently grazing George’s freckled cheek.

Icy blues blinked in comprehension, mind fogged by want, George didn’t provide a verbal answer. A simple nod and a hand on the back of Will’s nape that pulled until their noses touched, sufficed. Reassured by the actions the brunette planted a soft kiss onto his fake boyfriend’s slightly agape mouth then reached over to the nightstand to rummage through its drawer.

“You came prepared?”

“You never know...” Will shrugged and uncapped a small pink bottle, warming the liquid up in his palm as he did so.

“So, you did have ulterior motives by inviting me?” George mused, eyes following the other man’s every move between his legs.

“Don’t get so ahead of yourself, fella.” Will provided him a toothy smile fingers wrapping around the other’s cock.

And that was the end of that conversation. George shut up straight away, head thrown back, back arched he let his eyes slip closed nerve endings pleased by languid strokes. Between jagged breathing and interlocked ankles pulling his partner closer the smaller lad collected enough willpower to regain his vision and borrow some of the lubricant to give his friend the favour back.

“What are you -?”

Will’s steady movements ceased for a beat, gaze questioning when he got angled against the blonde. George’s fingers worked quickly, grip a tad tight at first Will finally understood what he wanted and began to match his rhythm with his own hand. Heat enclosed between their bodies they moved in unison, hips rolling, fists slanted, chasing climax wasn’t an issue.

~

George woke up in Will’s arms the next morning. Head throbbing from a hangover he had no energy to roll out of the embrace that was trapping him. Cosy and warm he snuggled closer to his friend’s bare chest without a care in the world, eyes reluctant to open just yet and face the consequences of the day before. Judging by his steady breathing and soft snores Will was still out like a log.

They could talk this one out again. Surely, right?

…

Surprisingly enough they did. The duo discussed how their mutual attraction got the best of them once again and pent-up frustration led them to grow intimate, nothing else.

Love bites hidden under an oversized sweater and a hoodie the fake couple was welcomed in Lily and her significant other Ashley’s abode for a movie afternoon /night without a hitch after lunch. Eddy was there too along with a couple of new friends, George didn’t question his best mate’s decision behind keeping the act up. Pleasantries were shared, coffee and pastries passed along as the group sat around the dining room.

“Here –“ Will offered half of his white chocolate chip cookie to George with an affectionate smile, aware of his friend’s sweet tooth. “you’re gonna love this.”

George mimicked the pleased look and took the offered pastry piece with a ‘thanks’ dripped in delight.

The cookie indeed turned out to be exquisitely delicious, the younger of the pair displayed his gratitude by handing Will the rest of his coffee which was more of his type of drink anyways. Their fingers brushed as the mug was passed, light pink dusted freckled cheeks for one reason or another. George brushed it off connecting his blush to the steaming liquid and the room temperature – he was overdressed in his – was it even his? – fluffy sweater with a t-shirt underneath which smelled suspiciously like a certain someone. 

“Oh my god, hello.” The dirty blonde forgot every previous thought as a beautiful feline manoeuvred around the chairs, its tail gently swiping over George’s shins – the man was mesmerized. “Can I pet it?”

“Why of course, Clementine loves new guests, right baby?” Ashley leaned down and scratch the ragdoll cat behind its ear prompting the twenty-two-year-old to go ahead and do the same.

Will wasn’t that big of a cat person, yet the appearance of the pet enraptured him as well. Once Clementine was contentedly sprawled out on George’s lap, the brunette even dared to reach out and feel the bunny soft eggshell coloured fur, George’s higher than usual pitched exclamations about the benefits of having a cat – a deep discussion with Clementine’s owners was in progress – brought an ear reaching grin onto his face. He had to admit that George was charming when he got excited about something. His whole was beaming, shoulders straight, body turned towards whoever he was happily venting to, his eyes just about sparkled, icy blues mesmerizing as ever.

“My flat is kind of high up and I’m scared if I would get one, they would jump off my balcony and get hurt or worse.” The dark blonde admitted, gaze back on the cat in concern as if the same thing could happen to poor Clementine unless he scratched her chin right then.

“Maybe when you move in together, Will could make sure that doesn’t happen.” Eddy’s roommate Miles suggested from the other end of the table, snapping the Geordie YouTuber out of his inner turmoil.

Intelligent as ever he opened his mouth before thinking, tone deadpan he asked. “When we what?” 

George’s eyes snapped over to him with an ‘are you kidding me’ look and expertly reached over to place a hand atop Will’s left one that rested next to his plate. “When I officially ship Alex off to Gee.”

Like come on now, he shouldn’t be the one who had to be responsible for being alert with their act…

Will caught on quickly thankfully, his palm was turned upwards, fingers got intertwined as he chuckled out an apology for not paying attention. “Yeah, maybe I could surprise you with a pet one day. Lord knows you wouldn’t adopt one on your own within five years of planning it.”

A well-deserved soft punch to the shoulder signalled George’s disapproval of the joke. He wasn’t that indecisive, alright? Just a tad precautious and an overthinker especially when it came to such massive obligations.

“Shut up, _babe_.” The pet name rolled off the younger’s tongue a tad too naturally for comfort; good thing no one noticed Will stiffen beside him.

“Now you ruined the surprise.” Lily joked with a disapproving shake of her head.

~

The movie chosen was some romcom the duo wasn’t really invested in. With the sun setting couples in their own bubbles, Will glanced around, and noticed how him and his ‘boyfriend’ could’ve fit more in with the roommates. The circa five inches between their bodies screamed acquaintance more than anything even though they normally preferred being slotted next to each other. George caught his friend’s stare from the corner of his eye, he flashed him a questioning look. Will beckoned with his head trying to communicate his message silently for no avail. This was way easier drunk without an audience… Dark blonde eyebrows were furrowed in puzzlement; George only got the memo when a heavy arm was draped over his shoulders. Then without further ado he shuffled closer to the man beside him, the movie was now viewed horizontally.

Will absentmindedly started tracing circles onto the smaller’s upper arm almost instantly, he wondered why friends didn’t cuddle more like this. George fit him like a glove, that was evident, it always had been, really, the previous night just provided further proof for this. His offline pals liked him, there was no awkward tension or judging glances, he’d expected; nothing. George got accepted to their circle as he he’d always belonged there. Maybe he did. But would they have behaved the same if the dark blonde were introduced as a best friend? A colleague? A faceless lover he’d had the chance to sleep with twice?

The man of his thoughts ~~and dreams~~ nudged his neck with the cold tip of his nose, the Geordie boy locked eyes with the little gremlin who moved into his head rent free as it seemed.

“What’s up?” Will whispered not to disturb the others and their viewing experience.

George leaned a little bit back as soon as he noticed how he practically breathed into Will’s mouth. He didn’t intend to be inches away from brushing his lips against his, not at all, so this was the only logical move here before he voiced his apprehensions. 

“Nothing. I could just practically hear you thinking.” George shrugged and settled back down, next words low and chilling against Will’s neck. “Didn’t know you had something going on up there.”

If Will didn’t know any better judged by his tone alone, he would’ve thought George was genuinely flirting with him.

“Just because you deceive me three times a day, doesn’t mean I’m that gullible or stupid.” The brunette murmured back placing a chaste kiss into curly locks as revenge.

And to keep up their play pretend of course. In his defence, Eddy and Ashley shot them a couple of glances since their silent bickering began. Will wondered if Miles was in on it too.

Two could play that game George noted mentally, then proceeded to slide his arm behind the green-eyed boy’s middle, uncaring of the harsh sofa fabric burning his skin a little as he forced his way in there. Will didn’t help him the slightest, he let his friend struggle until he reached his goal and completely hugged him from the side, latched onto him once again, stubbled chin tickling the taller’s now exposed skin peaking out from underneath his crumpled crewneck hoodie.

Will’s build was nice to embrace. George shooed away the fleeting thought with an internal huff, harsh laughing track from the tv desperate for his attention, he let himself be pulled in. Although he perceived the imagery before him, George’s mind wandered entirely elsewhere. He tried desperately not to think of how pleasant his friend’s body heat was, how his cologne reminded him of fond memories or how he ran his fingers down those very sides less than twenty-four hours earlier in a vastly more compromising situation.

The man he’d shared a bed with wasn’t any better mentally. Will was equally as perplexed upon many issues, for instance why he couldn’t erase last nights incident when they’d clearly stated that it meant nothing. And that was the truth, that’s precisely the side Will supported up till about two and a half movies worth of time ago.

George was attractive, pretty eyes stood out like a splotch of red dye on snowy fields but he – he was mean. He drove Will up the wall with his trickery and stinginess but his dolphin like cackles were like bells chiming during the winter holiday season. Dark blonde curly strands of hair were annoying to find on black clothing, but his easy-going dark humour, playful banter and dirty mindedness drew the Geordie boy in like a magnet every time they hung out or simply conversed. The thought of his love for animals and pure unfiltered care for his mates made Will’s chest tighten just the right way but – but he could not stand George’s fucked sleep schedule. Who was he kidding, they practically aligned their routines for the sake of recording sessions… He was so short too, poor thing fought battles to reach the kitchen cabinets but… But he fit between Will’s arms so well, his slim cold fingers always happy to be wrapped up in his own. Nose adorably scrunched up at his friend towering over him, Will knew that secretly George also enjoyed their height difference, he never strayed from hugging back just a little tighter as soon as Will’s chin found its resting place atop his soft hair. 

Too caught up in their own brains the pair missed the look Lily and Ashley shared upon glancing at them. It was all knowing and joyous to see such a wholesome couple…

~

Will was lying to his friend and now to himself as well. The drive back to London and to the next Eboys shoot went swimmingly. Something had obviously shifted between the duo yet neither cared or rather dared to acknowledge it.

Nothing was said about the poorly hidden hickeys the lads arrived home with; Alex merely lifted an eyebrow at how his flat mate made a beeline to his room – he shook his head in remembrance of the aim of his friends’ trip.

Will and George began to hang out more frequently from then on. Sure, they texted and kept in touch fairly regularly even beforehand; however, it was like a silent pact had been made between them, an unspoken rule of being always there but never too close.

“Go to sleep, George.” Will’s voice was gentle, quiet in the calm atmosphere they created in the Discord where they’d been silently editing with occasional forwarding of memes and water breaks. “We can finish the thumbnail tomorrow or commission someone like we usually do.”

George’s immediate protest was stalled by a deep yawn, he hid his mouth behind his hand out of habit rather than need since their webcams weren’t on.

“’S not that late.” He murmured – the dark circles underneath his eyes begged to differ.

It was a miracle that Will’s mic picked up the brunette’s faint sigh as he leaned forward in his swivel chair and ran a hand through his locks to tame them. “When was the last time you slept?”

George corrected his slumped posture due to the sincere worry that laced his friend’s words, then tiredly chuckled. “Aw, are you worried?”

Will saved his progress just to be certain auto-save didn’t fail him, closing all tabs but one he thumbed through the apps on his phone and retrieved earbuds from one of his drawers.

Question completely disregarded the green-eyed lad hummed. “I’m switching to my phone. You should join me.”

George blinked, then “Why?”

“Because I’m going to lay down.” Will uttered matter-of-factly before the leaving call sound bleeped his departure.

~

Sleep calls really shouldn’t have turned into a regularity. They did nonetheless, the duo couldn’t do anything to stop it either. Well except for one thing… Anyhow, that step wasn’t worth the risk to be taken just yet; falling asleep to each other’s childhood stories, made up fables and recounting of days was more than enough.

“Well, you seem uncharacteristically happy.” Alex remarked one day, attempting to peer over George’s shoulder to see whatever was making him grin on his phone as the roomies waited for their pasta water to boil.

“Thanks.” The older of the two huffed slipping his cell into his back pocket, locked, and hidden from prying eyes. “James and Will want to have a sleepover. Said it could make a great vid.”

“A sleepover? How? Do they want us to be filmed in our sleep?” The idea ridiculed Alex the second he heard it, millions of questions bubbled out of his mouth. “How would you sleep in your mask?”

“No- hold on. No actual sleeping would occur. Just, you know, activities that would be done at a sleepover. And I guess if it draws on the lads could stay over after.”

“That could work I guess.”

It did.

Despite the video itself not being their usual style switching from a Fifa tournament segment through pub quiz type of trivia competition to a useless and PG version of ‘Never Have I Ever’, full of copouts and cuts, the final product was going to be marvellous. They could all tell by the three hours of footage that was gathered.

The quartet of creators socialized well into the night, a pull-out sofa got invaded by James who snatched a blanket and a cushion, claiming he wouldn’t need anything else to pass out when needed. The rest lazed on armchairs or on the floor until George’s internal clock reminded his body that it was time to search for somewhere to cocoon in.

Will eyed him cautiously – of course he noticed how the dark blonde’s side was itching to be nearer to his own by the minute and how George parallelly grew more and more silent .

The Geordie subtly leaned closer to the shorter not to disturb Alex and James’s unhurried debate about chocolate milk brands, and muttered. “Let’s put you to bed, shall we?”

George constructed a sluggish grin atop his lips as he locked eyes with who addressed him. “You wanna bed me?”

Will rolled his eyes, rising to his feet he offered a hand to the small Brit. “Yeah, yeah.. Come on.”

George grudgingly took it, joints popping as he moved from the floor after being still for so long.

“Sleeping Beauty needs to be tucked in by prince charming. I’ll be back, boys.” Will called out, a hand on George’s lower back to nudged him in the direction of his bedroom.

The other two mumbled their approvals, James even flashed a thumbs up in his drowsy state.

Ocean eyes barely open, their owner did not move a muscle but crossed his arms instead. “Shut up, I don’t need to be babied or to sleep for that matter. I’m a –“

“You do.” Was the only warning before George felt fuzzy carpet vanish from underneath his soles.

He was too exhausted to protest the bridal style hold, with a defeated sigh George let himself be swooped up from his feet and carried away. Will, mindful to shut the door behind them with a soft click, bedside lamp flicked on, smoothly laid him down on his unmade bed and tugged a weighted comforter over him.

“Good night, George.” Before his brain could catch up to his heart the brunette was leaning down and leaving a gentle kiss on George’s forehead. 

George equally sleep-deprived caught his friend’s wrist between his fingers and pulled. “Stay?”

So, he did.

Will climbed over to the space that was presented to him. George waited until the brunette went still then shut off their only light source and turned over to face his companion.

“This is better than a sleep call.”

“You reckon?” Will inquired sarcastically, a smile embedding his words.

His fingers were itching to reach out and pull George closer, but he knew he couldn’t. He shouldn’t.

George was aware too, yet he couldn’t care less. He draped an arm over his friend’s middle and pressed their foreheads together on the pillow, shifting until Will allowed him to entwine their legs.

“I wish we could be like this more often.”

The confession slipped out unprompted and unintentionally. George realized that what they had was beyond platonic sometime between waving goodbye to the Geordie lot and hopping out of Will’s Porsche at his apartment where he would sleep alone after three days of waking to the warmth of someone beside him. Not just someone, his friend. His friend whose stupid grin and boisterous laughter made his stomach do summersaults, even more so when they were either directed at or caused by him. A mate who bought him ice cream and served as a tour guide in his hometown where he was taken as a fake boyfriend. A buddy whose creativity and enthusiasm about his fanbase and career was admirable. A pal that soothed George to sleep with his enormous heart and love language of quality time. A companion who knew how to make George squirm and writhe by the simplest touches, could make him c –

“You’re just saying that because you’re knackered.” Will whispered thus breaking the silence that dragged on for long seconds, minutes even.

George’s eyes fluttered open, he attempted to make out the other’s expression in the pitch-black room. “I’m really, really not.”

Will’s chest ached once more, hopeful demeanour mixed with fear and uncertainty deep within. “George, I swear to god if you are messing with me…”

“I’m not. I couldn’t, even if I tried.” Words raw and honest, Will wasn’t the only one hurting from this constant tiptoeing around.

“ Okay… Okay, we can do this. I can’t keep pretending anymore” Fingers reassuringly carded though his hair, he could feel George’s lips momentarily graze his cheek.

 _Go on, he provoked. Don’t give up on me now. Don’t give up on us when all we do is skirt around each other and avoid bringing up the weekend we both unquestionably wish to revisit and relive_. George didn’t have to say any of that. It had been hanging in the air for far too long anyways.

“ I – I like you. No that’s a lie. Fuck that. I liked you – I’ve liked you from the moment you started baby talking that damned cat at Lily’s.” Will breathed, exasperation and irritation of three months acidic like bile on his tongue. 

George listened and let his hand be pulled down between their bodies and squeezed by Will’s own.

“I like you too. More than I ever thought I could.”

The tall boy worried his bottom lip between his teeth, his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness so he could see the outline of the blonde before him. “Just like?”

George wasn’t going to be tricked into anything, no he couldn’t let that happen – not again, the achievement of a reasonable sleep schedule was over the top for starters- hence he replied with a question of his own. “Well, do you just like me?”

Will puffed out a disbelieving chuckle. That supposition was blasphemous.

“Obviously not. I’m – I’m more than sure we’ve crossed that line over bloody Discord of all things when I could’ve gone on a ten minute walk to tuck you in in person every time you needed me or lipsed you on our park date –“

“Stop trying to change the past and kiss me already.” George huffed and did it himself.

Lips collided softly, the slowest and most gentle they ever did. The kiss was genuine this time. Not hurried and full of passion leading up to something physical chasing quick release out of accessibility or to fulfil ashamedly hidden fantasies from desperate moments. 

Will kissed him back, arm circling around him as much as their position allowed them to, doubts of the risk of it all buried faster the longer George held him.

“I think – no. I know that I love you. It might’ve taken me way too much time, denial and ignorance to figure it out, but I do. I really do. “ The brunette confessed at last, the idea of re-joining the rest of the lads in the living room long-discarded.

Well, unless George kicked him out now for being so straightforward –

George cut him off with a sweet smile. “I love you too. I do, and I don’t know how I kept this to myself for this long either.”

He should’ve known pretending to date someone whom he was attracted to and had an excessive amount of history with would lead to something grander than holding hands and sharing food at a banquette. Maybe deep down he did, he just never bothered to unveil that thought. 

“Well, I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed. The Wattpad fandom probably thinks I'm dead so I posted here as a social experiment. Logical right? :D


End file.
